Mrs Snart? But That's Impossible!
by newyorkcitydreaming
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. When Gideon calls her Mrs. Snart, Sara realizes that maybe there is hope for a "Me and You" Ending after all.


Sara was pacing her room, there was no way, that this could be real. They had been attacked, and the Waverider had taken some major fire. The systems had gone down, and they had been free falling. Rip managed to stop the issue, but the whole situation had caused problems of its own. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked over at Mick. He had turned up about fifteen minutes after her and sat on the chair, in the corner of her room in silence watching her.

"This can't be real right?" She asked, her voice breaking through the quiet of the room.

She saw Mick shrug at her. He was clearly as confused as she was. It wasn't like they had heard things wrong. Gideon had called her Mrs. Snart and then confirmed it before Rip could do anything. Trying to get answers out of Rip, had been like trying to punch their way through a brick wall. He had reconfigured Gideon before any more questions could be asked. Sara had left the room but not before seeing Mick punch the Captain, square in the jaw.

"Leonard's dead. We kissed, he died. How is there any way that I could be Mrs. Snart?" Sara asked.

"Maybe you marry Lisa in the future," Mick suggested, with another shrug.

Sara rolled her eyes at him and went to sit on the bed. She kicked off her shoes, crossed her legs and put her head in her hands. It had been six months. Six months since she had lost both Leonard and Laurel. The crying had stopped eventually, but now as tears slipped down her cheeks again, she wondered if she would ever truly move past this.

Feeling the bed dip slightly beside her, she knew Mick had joined her. He patted her back softly, but she knew he wasn't comfortable with her tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, brushing her tears away as she looked over at him.

"It's fine Blondie," he replied, but shifted awkwardly.

Over the months since Leonard had been gone, the two had grown close. It was as if they realized, that having each other, was the next best thing to having him back. Although that didn't mean, Mick felt the need to talk about his feelings. Sara wasn't one for that either, but right now she needed it.

"It's just that after everything, he talked about the future, and then he was gone. It's true when they say you, only want what you can't have. I didn't think that a future with him was what I wanted until he was gone. Now Gideon's called me Mrs. Snart; it's all I can think about again."

Sara heard Mick sigh and wondered what was going on in his head. He had to have some feelings about this. Leonard was his partner, his friend, and she was sure that if he could get him back, he would.

"Maybe, Barry fucked up the timeline line, again?" Mick said.

"That still doesn't tell why, or how, I would be Mrs. Snart in the future, and it's not like Rip is just going to tell us."

"Then we find out for ourselves!"

"What?"

"We take the Jump Ship, and we go to 2023 and find out who you are married to and how."

"You can't be serious Mick! I mean, out of all the crazy ideas you've had-"

"This is the best one yet," Jax said, cutting her off, as he walked into the room. "And I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not, none of us are going. Do you know what would happen if we saw our future selves?"

Jax shook his head, and Sara rolled her eyes. This plan was not going to go well, she could feel it, but she also knew once Mick and Jax got a plan in their heads, there was no stopping them.

"Nothing is going to happen," Mick said, "And plus what if this is all part of how it happens?"

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

Sara was just as interested in Mick's answer as it seemed Jax was.

"What if you are married to Len? What if he's alive, and the only reason we know how to find him, is because we go to the future and find it out?"

"Mick's right," Jax said, with a wide grin.

This was crazy. Sara couldn't believe she was even entertaining the idea. But then again, what if Mick was right? What if Leonard was alive? Somewhere and them not going to 2023, was the thing that kept him trapped wherever he was. Sara sighed, got off the bed and pulled her boots back on. This was not something she was willing to wonder what if about.

"Gideon, are there any reports of Leonard Snart in the next two years?" Sara asked

"I'm afraid, I do not have a knowledge of that time, so I cannot answer that Miss Lance."

"So Rip did reconfigure Gideon then," Jax said

"Guess so since I'm back to being Miss Lance."

"Gideon, what is the last record you have of Leonard Snart?" Jax asked.

"Mr. Snart unfortunately died, the day that he destroyed the Oculus," Gideon replied.

"That settles it, we are going to 2023," Mick said, "Don't you been telling Rip, what we are doing Gideon."

The A.I. remained quiet, and Sara looked over at the other two, it was now or never. They needed to get to the Jump Ship before Rip knew what they were doing and before she lost her nerve.

"Let's do this," she said, leading the way out toward the Jump Ship, with the others following closely behind.

"In 2023, Gideon should be able to tell us, where to find your future self, right?" Jax asked

"That's the plan," Sara said, as they reached the Jump Ship.

"What's the plan?" A fourth voice said, and Sara cringed.

She was just about to make something up, about a game of cards, when Jax hit Stein over the head, and the older man fell to the floor.

"Guess we need to take him too," Jax said with a shrug.

"I like you, Kid," Mick said, as he picked up Stein's body and walked on to the Jump Ship.

2023

Central City didn't really, look all that different in 2023. Sara couldn't tell, but Jax had commented on subtle differences, and Mick had agreed. They walked the streets of the City searching for the apartment Gideon had told them about. Sara had to admit that, there was something to be said for not being on the Waverider, although Martin was always telling them everything that could go wrong, so she was feeling less and less convinced with this idea with every step.

The plan was for Mick, Martin and Jax, to go to the apartment and meet with Sara's future self, while she waited outside, but in her opinion, they were taking too long.

She was pacing the pavement in front of the building when she heard a familiar voice.

"Waiting for me?" The voice asked as she turned to stare at them.

Sara had no time to answer, or even question mentally what was happening, as Leonard pulled her into a kiss. It took her a moment before returning the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck and clinging to him like if she let him go, she would lose him again.

Finally breaking the kiss, Leonard took a step back.

"You're not my wife," he said. " you are Sara, but you're not my Sara."

"I...I...I don't know what to say," she stuttered, as she watched him sit on the front steps of the apartment building.

Sara leaned against the handrail and sighed. His words hadn't been wrong, she wasn't his wife, at least not in this time.

"When are you from, what time?" He asked her.

"2017," she murmured, "You're dead in my time, or at least they think you are."

As Leonard held his hand out to her, Sara took it and moved to sit next to him. She felt him wrap an arm around her and rest his chin on her head, and he pulled her to him. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she brushed it away, angry at herself for letting him see him cry.

"Don't cry," he whispered into the hair.

Sara closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. This might have been the future, but he was still the same Leonard she remembered, maybe a little softer in his demeanor. Then again, dying did have the tendency to do that to people.

"I didn't realize seeing you, like this, would be so hard." she mumbled, with her head on his shoulder.

She reached out and took his hand and rubbed her thumb over his wedding ring; it was strange to think that in the future she would be wearing it's counterpart.

"Isn't that proof that we are going to meet again?"

"Me and You," she whispered, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about that conversation. I never got to tell you; I'd been thinking about it too. Then everything happened, with the Oculus, and it was all I could think about. How you were gone and how we would never get that chance."

"But we will. You just have to wait."

Sitting back and looking at him, she pouted, annoyed.

"I'm not a patient person Len," she said.

"Something I've come to know very well over the last couple of years."

She let out a laugh, before leaning forward and kissing him softly. It was a kiss filled with promise, like even though she knew she had to wait, the waiting, in the end, would be worth it.

As she pulled back and looked at him, Sara gave him a small smile before he cupped her cheeks and pulled her back in for another kiss. This wasn't like the one she had given him, it was demanding, all teeth, and tongue, and full of desire. He threaded his hand into her hair, and the other dropped to her waist to pull her closer. Sara ran her hand up his chest gripping at his shirt while the other rested on his thigh.

The sound of a car horn broke them apart, and Sara felt Leonard rest his forehead on hers. They were both breathing heavily, as she looked up at him, biting her lip.

"Does this count as cheating?" MIck's voice said behind them.

Sara closed her eyes, in an embarrassment that she hadn't felt before, as Leonard laughed, and pulled back from her to stand up.

"I'm going to go ahead and so no," Jax said, pulling Leonard into a hug as Stein patted him on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you Mr. Snart," Martin said, before making his way down the stairs.

"Yeah, and we will see you soon," Jax said, following behind as they headed back to the Jump Ship.

Sara could hear them arguing about something, and she was guessing Martin still wasn't happy about Jax knocking him over the head and dragging him along. She watched as a Leonard and Mick exchanged words and some manly type hug, which she had to roll her eyes at.

"You ready to go Blondie?" Mick asked, heading down the steps after their friends.

"Yeah," she said, looking at him, and then back at Leonard. She took Leonard's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "I guess I'll see you soon then."

As she was about to let go, Leonard pulled her into a hug, and Sara couldn't help but wrap her arms around him tightly.

"I'll see you soon Mrs. Snart," he whispered.

Sara let out a laugh and pulled back from the hug. "That's not me yet, but I do believe she is inside somewhere," she said pointing at the building.

She turned to head back the stairs with Mick, but Leonard's voice stop her again.

"Me and You, Sara" he called out.

"Me and You," she repeated, turning back to give him a smile and then following Mick down the stairs.

To say Rip was mad would have been an understatement, and Ray, well he was just annoyed that he didn't get to join them on their adventure.

Sara couldn't bring herself to care, though. Her future -unless Rip or Barry screwed it up- was looking pretty good. They had a plan. They would get Leonard back; she just needed to wait till Rip had cooled off to suggest it. As she lay in bed, she smiled to herself. She had gone by a few different names in her life, but, Mrs. Sara Snart, was definitely something she could get used to.


End file.
